Yuma Suzuki
"I will never give up being the champion!" -Yuma Suzuki story Yuma is a 17 years old student,he is walking to school then he saw a secret trail to somewhere,he follows it and follows it.And it ends at a huge temple and he saw a sign beware of ogre's! then he comes in.He explored and saw a soul without getting danger. When he is going back ogre's appeared and he escaped outside,when he is on his way he saw a sword,he grabbed the sword and fight the ogre's and when the all the ogre's died he combined the ogre's blood and the sword and the soul,his sword became powerful when he saw the way out,when he is running to the way out an other ogre came infront of Yuma.It was Ancient Ogre!He fight with him and then he survive then he come out. But when he come out of the temple an helicopter arrived there was Kazuya and Heihachi in it they jumped out of the helicopter and attacked Yuma and Jin saved Yuma.After that they have a tough battle,during the battle Yuma escaped and Kazuya and Heihachi said I will get revenge next time!!Then things got peaceful but suddenly Heihachi started a tournament to get Yuma to fight with him.Many people participated (except Jin) and many people lost against Heihachi except Yuma,Yuma and Heihachi fighted and Heihachi lost the battle,then things got peaceful and suddenly Heihachi disappeared. Story 2 When Yuma was in his house he saw a devil soul in his house,he grabbed it and hide it on his bag.When he is on school he saw a statue of a monster that is frozen,he puts the soul inside and the monster flied and hide in the Suzuki Tree.When Yuma is on his way home he thinks about her mom,Yuko Suzuki so he planned to see the Suzuki Tree and he saw the monster!Yuma decided to make the monster his pet,so he tamed the monster and the monster follow him home.he called his pet Kumo.Then Yuma ride the monster and flied to find Heihachi.Suddenly the monster fell.When Kazuya was seeing a deep cold water Yuma splashed to it.Kazuya said THATS MY WATER GET OUT OF THERE!!and Kazuya attacked and the monster blocked,Yuma then fight with Kazuya and Kazuya's revenge was escape.Then Kazuya realized that ogre is still alive but this time the ogre is diffrent we call him True Ogre.Kazuya start a tournament and the boss battle was True Ogre more people participated this time (except Jin) and many people lost except Yuma and his monster,his monster is also a devil cause he put the devil soul into him.Yuma fight so many people and make people cheer Yuma in the tournament then by supporting Yuma,Yuma won.When Yuma was fighting True ogre Devil Kazuya interrupt Yuma in battle so his monster attacks Devil Kazuya then Yuma won the battle and Yuma said it's good having you as my pet or partner.Then thing got good,everyone is happy,good school days,and suddenly a huge wind comes near Yuma and the wind said you'll be a champion,Yuma.Then Kazuya,Heihachi,and Jin disappeared.To be continued.... Story 3 Yuma realized a tekken tag tournament is coming, then he participated.And he realized that Kumo can transform into a human!Then Yuma trained Kumo to fight.And when Yuma taking his sword he realized his sword is stolen by the Manju thief's.The Manju thief's are a group of thief's that steal treasure like swords,gold,and others.When Yuma was walking to the forest he saw a huge cave full of devil statues,he saw Jin prisoned and Yuma saved him and ran away because Jin kind of raged.Yuma is now far away and saw the cave explode and he ran to Jin and hide from him and saw Jin has black wings and Yuma said in his heart: is that Devil Jin?He said to Jin: Are you okay?Jin replied: Stay away from me!And he flew away.Then Heihachi and Kazuya saw the cage opened.Kazuya said:The one who win the fight will find him.Then they fight,Heihachi won but Kazuya dont like it and transform into Devil Kazuya Heihachi was defeated by Devil Kazuya and flew finding Jin.Jin remember about Jun,her mother and lost control,he fell to the ground.Many people saw Jin laying in the ground shocked.Then Jun came and heal him then bringed him to the forest.Devil Kazuya was finding Jin and saw Angel in his way and Kazuya was defeated and became normal Kazuya again.Then Heihachi saw both Jin and Kazuya and laughed and was brought to the temple.The both devils woke up and broke the cage and work together to defeat Heihachi and won than Kazuya and Jin fight and had a draw they both leave the temple.Than Heihachi woke with his dad,Jinpachi beside him.They participated to be a boss in the tournament.So many and many participated Yuma was happy there's another tournament and Kumo was happy to participate at his first tournament.In stage 46 they fight Heihachi and Jinpachi.Yuma and Kumo almost lost but until Kumo dodge and attack both of them at once.Then they regenerate.At stage 47 they fight True ogre.Yuma was surprised that True Ogre is still alive!good thing Kumo cut True Ogre's hands.Then they were in the final stage: Jun!Jun is Jin's mother so it must be hard and Yuma don't think Jun have a devil.But good thing that Kumo transform into Jin.They defeated Jun and Jun transform into Unknown.The place became dark,and Jun became naked(but covered with dark water).And Yuma said wow she have a devil too this is so hard.Good thing Kumo transform into Devil Jin.Yuma and Kumo won the tag tournament and the guy gave Yuma the trophy and Yuma said: No!I will give it to Kumo!and he gave it to Kumo than things got normal until someone came...TO BE CONTINUED.. Story 4 Jin saw Jun laying unconscious in the ground, Jin learned that Yuma defeated her and became his enemy.A girl called Julia came to the town and wanted to learn about souls Yuma found Julia and helped her but her mom,Michelle was shocked that she found a soul Michelle fell and fainted.Julia went to her house she went to her mom's room and shocked her mom fainted with a devil soul in front of her eye Julia said:is this the devil soul that Yuma talked about?She Studied.Another person came to town! it is Hwoarang and Lei!Hwoarang is finding Jin,and Lei was investigating the town.The King of the iron fist 3 started Jin participated and more people participated Yuma participated too but Kumo don't Yuma made it to stage 47 but Yuma lost.Kumo was in the tournament all the time!Yuma didn't notice that.Kumo is at stage 48 fighting Jin,Jin transformed into Devil Jin but Kumo won.Devil Kazuya was the boss he was impressed and decided to steal Kumo.Kumo won but Kumo disappeared and Yuma was Sad.Jin appeared and said I will help you.Yuma said Thanks!And when they were going to the temple Hwoarang found Jin Hwoarang challenged Jin.Yuma ran and found Kumo and Kazuya,Yuma saw Kazuya training Kumo then Yuma said NO!Kumo see Yuma and Yuma said come back to me!Kazuya said:No don't i trained you!Kumo thinks which side he will be in.He went to Kazuya and bite him Kazuya escaped and Kumo went back to Yuma.And Jin defeated Hwoarang and escaped.Somebody named Nina came and learned about her son,her son is steve but Nina don't care and decides to kill him.Lei saw A soul in front of Michelle's eye and took it.Suddenly dark colors went to lei,He was becoming a devil.Julia heard screams and immediately hit the devil soul out of Lei's hands then Michelle was revived.Lei said thanks.Kumo said he wants to be stronger then Yuma went to Julia's house and saw Lei,Julia,and Michelle together and said may i borrow the devil soul? they said okay.Yuma gave it to Kumo and Kumo said thanks!And Michelle said:What are you doing with a DEVIL SOUL?!Julia said:Studying of course!Michelle said: okay.Then things get really peaceful. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Japanese Characters Category:Humans